


Weather To Fly

by clntfknbrtn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Heist, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, in which every single member of the team is a little gay for the others but that's just friendship, in which jack is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clntfknbrtn/pseuds/clntfknbrtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot GTA AU, a little bar AU, a little bit of other things I haven't really figured out yet! Will (probably) contain angst, fluff, smut, and - the most beautiful genre of all - Hurt/Comfort. Will be very long, will take even longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn everyone reading this that I'm absolute complete and utter shit at deadlines?  
> (thought that'd be nice to know, seeing as this is going to be novel-length)
> 
> I also want to say, English is my second language, so sorry in advance for shit writing.  
> (I'm already making excuses this is going great)
> 
> I started writing Fanfiction again after being inspired by Kelly (aka [horrificsmut](http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com)) - even though she isn't really into GTA au's - so if you want to complain do it at her blog ((oh no no please don't that'd be awful of me))
> 
> please enjoy (this chapter centers around Ray and Geoff)

His watch indicates almost twenty-to-one in the morning,   
Ray sprays a second layer of polish on the cloth he uses to clean the beer-tap with.   
It is a Monday and the bar usually closes at one, but since not a single person had come into the place since eleven he figures it’s no problem to start closing up.

The small cocktail bar - which goes by the name “Downtown” - is a popular venue Thursdays throughout Sundays.   
However, apart from a few regulars who really didn’t mind getting kicked out a little early, it never saw much life the other days of the week.   
Most nights ending like today, with the bar empty for a little while before the closer decides to call it a day.

Ray likes being alone in the bar. The neon lights, mirrors, and modern furniture of the publicly accessible part of the room   
stands in stark contrast with classic brown, worn, and dated bar space.   
If Ray would take the time to notice that difference he would know that that is what makes him fell nostalgic and safe.   
However much he likes the route he and Jack had decided to take with the bar, he misses the old brown pub it used to be.

Ray mouthes along with the song playing in the background while he cleans the rest of the bar with care.   
His attention gets pulled away from what he’s doing when the front door suddenly opens.  
  


“Really? You listen to this shit?”   
Geoff had been standing in the doorway for a few seconds, listening to the song while ray had resumed his task.  
  


“Yeah? I mean, come on, it isn’t that bad?”  
  


Without looking up from cleaning the few glasses used that day, Ray knows what face Geoff is pulling at that answer. 

He also knows that it wouldn’t have mattered what was playing, Geoff’s reaction would probably have been the same.   
To emphasize his point Ray sings the next few lines a little louder.  
  


“Singin' in the old bars/

Swingin' with the old stars/

Livin' for the fame/

Kissin' in the blue dark/

Playin' pool and wild darts/

Video games”  
  


“Fuck, Ray, your singing’s getting better but your song choice is definitely getting worse!”   
Geoff reacts, only half joking.  
  


“you try un-learning a bazillion songs after four full shifts in a row working in a place like this”   
Ray speaks dead-pan, he knows Geoff doesn’t have an answer to that, because he knows Geoff can’t do that either.   
Even if he wanted to - which he honestly doesn’t.   
  


It wasn’t too long ago that Geoff worked in the same joint. 

A little over two years ago Ray and Jack - his coworker and the current owner of the bar -   
had started using the place as a front for illegal poker games. They both worked below Geoff,   
and although the man never officially knew about it, there’s no way they could have pulled it off so well for so long if he hadn’t approved.   
So when the police finally caught their scent and only Geoff and Jack were taken in for questioning,   
Ray felt even worse than he would have without it being his doing. 

To everyone’s surprise, Jack was released only a few hours after the arrest.   
The police couldn’t find any evidence to hold them for and they had an alibi for the nights held under loop by the Los Santos Police Department.  
Jack had been traveling a lot a few weeks before the arrest - on “business” as they liked to call it -   
and had been in Australia during the investigated period. Although Jack never said it out loud,   
they and Ray both knew that them not being around was the reason the police had caught on to the little business they were running.

Ray never dared to think about why the police hadn’t arrested him, or what would’ve happened if they had.

Geoff had had it a lot worse than Ray or Jack. While investigating his non existent share in the - frankly - petty crime of underground poker,   
the police stumbled upon some of Downtown’s financial documents. Or, more accurately, the non existence of most of them.   
After a short police investigation over the course of four days it was clear to the LSPD that Geoff   
as the owner of Downtown had committed the class B misdemeanor of tax evasion.   
Instead of receiving a 500 dollar fine Geoff was sentenced to two years in the state prison with the possibility of sentence reduction.   
He also had to refund all the money he’d “saved” by evasion and lost his ownership of the bar. 

Thankfully, Jack - as tenant of the floor above the bar - was notified of the sell and got first pick,   
buying the Downtown - ironically - with the money made with the underground poker games.

It was after that change of ownership that Ray and Jack decided to change the style of Downtown completely.   
They also stopped all illegal practices, Jack even stopped traveling as much as they had.  
  


Ray’s attention gets pulled away from the glasses and pushed right towards Geoff when the older man   
pulls back one of the bar-stools with the forced sound of rubber on rubber.   
Ray puts the last glass back into place while Geoff seats himself.  
  


“Make me one of your famous Manhattan’s and grab yourself a seat and a coke cause boy have I got a story for you!”  
  


“Are you kidding? I just cleaned the glasses!? fuck off.”  
  


Geoff takes a second to look at him mockingly before answering.  
  


“Ahww, poor you, poor little Ray, had to clean all those glasses, aaaaaaall those - like, what? Five? -”  
  


“- at least eight -”  
  


“- All those at least eight glasses!”   
He starts grinning than, and Ray can’t help but lose his frown.  
  


“No! No no. I’m not kidding, that is legitimately a good enough reason to not present your best buddy with one of your famous   
- and might I add, delicious - Manhattan cocktails!”   
Geoff loses his smile and again looks mockingly at Ray, now deliberately making it half look as if he’s begging for his drink.  
  


“Whiskey or Bourbon?”   
Ray finally gives in to the look.  
  


“What do you take me for? Some kind of criminal? Don’t answer that. Whiskey of course!”   
Geoff shifts in his seat to make himself more comfortable as he answers and a grin works it’s way on to his face again.   
Ray rolls his eyes at him.

While Ray quietly finds the right glass and booze, Geoff is busy figuring out how to start his next sentence.   
He’s just about to start improvising when Ray adds the first ingredient to the mixer and saves him by starting the conversation for him.  
  


“You serious about that story or was it just to make me mix a drink for ya?”  
  


“Dead serious! Well, its not so much a story as a request, but I still recommend you take a seat.”   
Geoff looks at Ray expectantly, not really smiling anymore. He wants Ray to take it serious.   
Ray holds his gaze for a while before grabbing a coke and walking around the bar to the row of seats where Geoff has seated himself.   
  


“You know how I feel about that shit. Please don’t disappoint me, okay Geoff?”   
Ray sighs after saying that and sits down on a stool two away from where Geoff is sitting.  
  


There is something in the way Ray brings that request that makes Geoff feel uneasy.   
He had honestly been excited about his new plan before that moment, and now he wasn’t all too sure of it anymore.   
Ray notices the man shifting in his seat, taking a more defensive stance, and he realizes that if he doesn’t encourage the man now,   
he might be excluded from the plan altogether. Ray takes a deep breath and a large swig of his coke.   
Than he smiles, more to motivate himself to feel less sleepy and down than because he’s actually happy with something.   
Geoff, however, takes it as encouragement, and Ray can see the man loosen his posture.  
  


“Course not! This is different. Shorter term and higher pay-off.”   
Geoff dares to catch Rays eyes and sees than that the man is frowning.  
  


“Geoff? Is it illegal?”   
Ray now looks genuinely concerned and Geoff knows he should tread lightly, but he can’t lie to the kid.  
  


“I mean - well, yeah - technically, but, I mean, most of it isn’t?”   
Ray looks at him as if Geoff’s just told the younger man the Easter Bunny didn’t leave any eggs that year   
- offended, confused and mostly just disappointed.  
  


“Look, Geoff, I’m tired. I’m tired because I’ve been working full shifts four days a week for the past six months,   
I’m tired because its almost one in the morning on a Monday and I need sleep, and I’m tired because you keep trying to pull me into your shit.   
I was hoping I could live a normal, legal life as a fucking bartender and you and your illegal tendencies are really not helping.   
So sorry, love you, but finish your fucking drink, clean the glass yourself because I ain’t doing that shit,   
and leave my bar without saying another word. Okay?”   
Ray can’t even force himself to actually sound mad, he just sounds exhausted.

Geoff gets it, he does, he’s felt that exact way a billion times before. The need to just feel safe every once in a while,   
to not have to worry about having left loose ends anywhere because there’s nothing to tie up.   
However, his experience also taught him that that’s not a way in which he can live for long. He gets restless.   
And there is no way in hell that Geoff’s gonna give up on one of the greatest opportunities of his career.  
  


“Ray?” Geoff sounds uncertain. Both men take a little bit of time to actually look at each other now.   
Geoff - however unintentional - commits the bags under Rays eyes and the state of his unshaven chin to memory.   
Ray recognizes the way Geoffs eyebrows nit together when he gives his undivided attention to something important.   
Both men have a little more patience with the other now.  
  


“Listen,”  
It costs Ray more effort to break the silence than he thought it would.   
“I can’t - I don’t wanna do this right now. I wasn’t kidding, right now I need sleep like I usually need my mother.   
So, how about -”  
  


“I’ll tell Jack first, okay?”  
  


“yeah”  
  


“And if they like the plan, I will swing the whole thing back to you and you’ll get veto.”   
Ray has stood up and has placed his stool back on it’s original position under the bar. Geoff does the same,   
placing his cocktail glass on the bar top before continuing.   
“You okay with that?”  
  


“Listen man, I just wanna sleep”  
  


“So that’s a yes than. Good. And I promise I’ll clean that glass first thing tomorrow.   
I’ll even text Jack about it so they don’t do it before I come in.”   
It’s a peace offering, and Ray knows it, but he doesn’t accept it until he feels Geoff playfully nudge his shoulder.  
  


“Whatever man, they can go fuck themselves for not showing up yesterday,   
so I don’t care if jack has to clean seventy extra glasses tomorrow.”   
Ray smiles at Geoff, all is good again, at least until tomorrow.   
“Now get out of my bar I gotta close her up.”  
  


Geoff goes out and stands on the curb, looking back into the now dark Downtown,   
only barely making out part of Ray somewhere to the left of the doorway.   
He grins despite himself, he used to call his dear Downtown a her back when he owned her,   
it feels good to know that Ray loves her as much as he had.  
  


“What? Can’t I know the security code?”   
He jokingly feigns offense  
  


“Are you kidding me? If you knew you’d come in at night and steal all the booze! I can’t trust you with that!”  
  


“Like I don’t already trick you out of all your booze during opening hours.”  
  


“Fair play.”   
they grin at each other.   
“It’s been fun dude, we should totally not do this again. Ever.”  
  


“I don’t make promises I can’t keep kid.”   
there’s a moment of comfortable silence between the two   
“Say hi to that utterly disastrous roommate of yours from me!”   
Geoff winks at him knowingly, Ray can’t help burst out half a giggle.  
  


“Will do boss!” And with a mock salute Ray is on his way, starting the 500 meter walk to his apartment.   
  


Geoff stand and stares at the bar for a little while after ray’s out of his sight.   
The man is in a fierce debate with himself, he might try what Ray had suggested, living a legal, honest bartender life.   
It might turn out being good for him, not to mention those he cares about. The man shakes his head,   
he’s going to need a lot more time to contemplate that.   
  
He turns on his feet, pockets his hands and walks in the opposite direction Ray had gone, to the parking lot he had parked his car.   
He’s gonna need to get a few hours of driving down before he can get into his bed untroubled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [Clntfknbrtn](http://clntfknbrtn.tumblr.com)


End file.
